pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Infinity
]]Disney INFINITY is a video game from Disney Interactive Studios that was released on August 18, 2013.Disney launches Infinity video game that costs more than an iPad MiniDisney Announces New Gaming Universe Disney InfinityDisney Infinity Delayed Until August Similar to Skylanders, the video game uses collectible figurines that are then synthesized within the game, allowing for characters from Disney and Pixar properties to interact and go on adventures. There are discussions to use characters from other properties owned by Disney such as the Marvel Universe and Star Wars, but nothing has been decided yet.Disney Infinity developer says Star Wars, Marvel characters under discussion, but not decided The game was released for PC, Wii, Xbox 360, Wii U, PlayStation 3 and Nintendo 3DS. It was also released online and on mobile devices. It was released on August 20 overseas, and August 23 in the United Kingdom. Gameplay The game has the player place their Disney Infinity Figures onto the Disney Infinity Base to jump into the game and come alive in it and do adventures. There are two main modes in the game, Play Set and Toy Box.Disney Infinity preview: Skylanders challenger not the usual toy story Play Set Mode has Disney Infinity Play sets of films. The player takes control of characters and plays as them in original adventures in different worlds. In these worlds, the player battles enemies, solves puzzles, overcomes obstacles and completes a variety of other unique quests. Each play set is essentially a self-contained world, based on a specific movie or series with recognizable characters, gameplays, and storylines. Characters from one world cannot enter into another world, but players can put any character together in Toy Box Mode. Toy Box Mode allows the player to create their own world and stories, similar to Toy Box Mode in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. It also allows the player to mix characters from different franchises. The game has a two-player mode, and four players can play online. The player can also add new Disney Infinity Play sets and Figures, or take their Disney Infinity experience to a whole new level with Disney Infinity Power Discs - an all new way to unlock character powers, fun gadgets and new ways to customise their world. Packaging The game was included in a Starter Set, with the Disney Infinity Base for the figures, the figures of Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, Sulley from Monsters, Inc. and Mr. Incredible from The Incredibles, the play sets of the three films, a random Power Disc and unique web codes to unlock content online. The Infinity Base has two round spots to place figurines, and a hexagonal spot to place world discs. When the figurines are placed on the Infinity Base, the characters are imported into the game, while world discs unlock Play Sets. Other figures and play sets are sold separately, and more will be released throughout 2013 and beyond. The price of the Starter Pack is $74.99. Individual figures are $12.99 each. 3-Packs are $29.99 each. The blind Power Disc packs of two each are $5 each. Pixar Characters This is a list of Pixar characters who appear in the game, according to the trailer, videos and concept art and accessories.Disney Infinity Revealed—Features Wreck-It Ralph, Jack Skellington, Davy Jones, and More!Exclusive Disney Infinity Wave 1 Hands-On ''The Incredibles'' *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Dash *Violet *Syndrome *Edna Mode *Mirage *Rick Dicker *The Underminer ''Brave'' *Angus ''Monsters, Inc./Monsters University'' *Sulley *Mike *Randall Boggs *Abominable Snowman *Archie the Scare Pig *Terri and Terry *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Don Carlton *Art ''Toy Story'' *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Bullseye *Hamm *Emperor Zurg *Slinky *Rex *Squeeze Toy Aliens ''Cars'' *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Luigi *Grem *Guido *Chick Hicks *Tractors *Fillmore *Stanley *Ramone *Flo *Shu Todoroki *Carla Veloso *Raoul ÇaRoule *Max Schnell *The King Trivia *A Luxo Ball can be seen at the end of the trailer, being held by Jack Sparrow. Another can be seen in a concept art. Also, the Ball is a projectile and various other uses in Toy Box, just like in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *The international trailers contain a few alternate shots from the game. *The song playing in the trailer is Nero's Me & You. *The face statues in the fish tank from Finding Nemo also appear, along with Carl Fredricksen's cane from Up. Carl's cane is a Power Disc, along with Power Discs that customize the terrain and sky after Finding Nemo. Carl's house also appears. *Syndrome appears in the trailer of the game, which is kind of weird since he got killed at the end of The Incredibles. *The Pizza Planet Truck can be unlocked by a Power Disc. *WALL•E's Fire Extinguisher is an item in Toy Box. Also, there are Power Discs that customize the terrain and sky after the Earth Wastelands. *Certain music from the films also play. These include Jessie's in Trouble and Zurg's Planet by Randy Newman from Toy Story 2, Saving Metroville by Michael Giacchino from The Incredibles, Wow by Thomas Newman from Finding Nemo, and WALL•E by Thomas Newman from WALL•E.'Disney Infinity' Game to Feature 16 Songs From Movies, TV Shows, Theme Parks (Exclusive)‘Disney Infinity’ to Feature Music by Daft Punk, Danny Elfman, Michael Giacchino and More *There is a Power Disc exclusive at Toys "R" Us that unlocks Mike's New Car from the short. Toys "R" Us also started selling crystal figures, including a crystal figure of McQueen. External Links *Official website *Disney Infinity Wiki Gallery INFINITY-IGN-610x343.jpg 640px-DIcharacters.png 139px-Disney_INFINITY_-_Mr._Incredible.png|Bob Parr 148px-Disney_INFINITY_-_Jack_Sparrow.png 175px-Disney_INFINITY_-_Sulley.png|James P. Sullivan gaming-disney-infinity-15.jpg gaming-disney-infinity-6.jpg gaming-disney-infinity-2.jpg gaming-disney-infinity-13.jpg gaming-disney-infinity-8.jpg gaming-disney-infinity-16.jpg gaming-disney-infinity-1.jpg gaming-disney-infinity-3.jpg gaming-disney-infinity-4.jpg gaming-disney-infinity-5.jpg gaming-disney-infinity-7.jpg gaming-disney-infinity-9.jpg gaming-disney-infinity-incredibles-2.jpg|Dash gaming-disney-infinity-incredibles-3.jpg|Mrs. Incredible gaming-disney-infinity-incredibles-4.jpg|Buddy Pine gaming-disney-infinity-incredibles-5.jpg|Violet gaming-disney-infinity-monsters-inc-1.jpg|Mike Wazowski DisneyInfinity.png Disney_infinity_buzz_lightyear.jpg Disneyinfinitydodgeball_447.jpg screenshot_51609.jpg screenshot_51610.jpg screenshot_51611.jpg screenshot_51514.jpg|Lightning McQueen racing Dash Disney Infinity -- UK Trailer|Short Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Cars Play Set Trailer|Cars Play Set Trailer carsinfinity0212-610.jpg CarsInToyBox_1.jpg Francesco2.jpg Holly5.jpg Mater2.jpg McQueen3.jpg Francesco4.jpg Mater1.jpg Mater4.jpg McQueen4.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_00_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_01_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_02_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_03_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_04_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_05_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_08_full.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_pack.jpg|''Cars'' Play Set Pack, with Lightning McQueen, Holley Shiftwell and Play Set Piece disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_01.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_02.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_03.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_04.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_05.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_06.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_07.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_08.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_09.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_10.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_11.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_12.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_01.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Holley Shiftwell figures, and Cars Play Set Piece on the Infinity Base disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_02.jpg|Holley Shiftwell figure disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_04.jpg|Lightning McQueen figure disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_06.jpg|Mater figure disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_08.jpg|Francesco Bernoulli figure disney_infinity_screen_15.jpg DISNEY INFINITY Lightning McQueen|Lightning McQueen trailer DISNEY INFINITY Mater|Mater trailer DISNEY INFINITY Francesco (UK)|Francesco Bernoulli UK trailer DISNEY INFINITY Holley|Holley Shiftwell trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Trailer|Toy Box Trailer Disney Infinity Monsters. Inc.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_17_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_15_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_14_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_13_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_12_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_11_full.jpg Soccer.png Racing.png Pinball.png Disney Infinity Toy Box screenshot 1.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box screenshot 2.jpg DISNEY INFINITY Monsters University Play Set Trailer|''Monsters University'' Playset Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Racing|Toy Box Racing trailer Disney Infinity Monsters University_1.png Disney Infinity Monsters University_2.png Disney Infinity Monsters University_3.png Disney Infinity Monsters University_4.png Disney_Infinity_Toybox_Mode_racing.jpg Disney Infinity Monsters University Figures.jpg|Sulley, Mike and Randall figures Disney Infinity Monsters University - Sulley|Sulley trailer Disney Infinity Monsters University - Mike Wazowski|Mike trailer Disney Infinity Monsters University - Randy|Randall trailer Disney Infinity Toy Box.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box 2.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box_Lone Ranger_1.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box_Lone Ranger_2.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box_Lone Ranger_3.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box 3.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box 4.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box 5.jpg DISNEY INFINITY Monsters University -- Mike Wazowski (UK)|Mike UK trailer DISNEY INFINITY Monsters University -- Sulley (UK)|Sulley UK trailer DISNEY INFINITY Monsters University -- Randy (UK)|Randall UK trailer DISNEY INFINITY GAMEPLAY TRAILER For Your Consideration|For Your Consideration trailer Disney Infinity Toy Box.png DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box World Creation|Toy Box world creation trailer disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_1.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_10.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_11.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_12.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_13.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_2.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_3.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_4.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_5.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_6.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_8.jpeg DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Adventures|Toy Box Adventures Trailer DISNEY INFINITY The Incredibles Play Set Trailer|''The Incredibles'' Playset Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Mr Incredible|Mr. Incredible trailer DISNEY INFINITY Mrs Incredible|Mrs. Incredible/Elastigirl trailer DISNEY INFINITY Dash|Dash trailer DISNEY INFINITY Violet|Violet trailer DISNEY INFINITY Syndrome|Syndrome trailer DISNEY INFINITY The Incredibles Collection Trailer|''The Incredibles'' Collection Trailer Disney-infinity-mr-incredible-figure-930x1234.jpg|Mr. Incredible figure disney_infinity_29.jpeg|Elastigirl figure disney_infinity_27.jpeg|Dash figure disney_infinity_30.jpeg|Syndrome figure disney_infinity_31.jpeg|Violet figure disney_infinity_32.jpeg|All of the playable character figures disney_infinity_33.jpeg|Mr. Incredible and Syndrome figures, and Monsters University/Pirates of the Caribbean/The Incredibles Playset Piece on the Infinity Base disney-infinity.jpg bmUploads_2013-07-17_601_Bob2.jpg disney_infinity_01.jpeg disney_infinity_02.jpeg disney_infinity_03.jpeg disney_infinity_04.jpeg disney_infinity_05.jpeg disney_infinity_06.jpeg disney_infinity_07.jpeg disney_infinity_08.jpeg disney_infinity_09.jpeg disney_infinity_10.jpeg disney_infinity_11.jpeg disney_infinity_12.jpeg disney_infinity_13.jpeg disney_infinity_14.jpeg disney_infinity_15.jpeg disney_infinity_16.jpeg disney_infinity_17.jpeg disney_infinity_18.jpeg disney_infinity_19.jpeg disney_infinity_20.jpeg disney_infinity_21.jpeg disney_infinity_22.jpeg disney_infinity_23.jpeg disney_infinity_24.jpeg disney_infinity_25.jpeg disney_infinity_26.jpeg DISNEY INFINITY Mrs Incredible (UK)|Elastigirl/Mrs. Incredible UK trailer DISNEY INFINITY Dash (UK)|Dash UK trailer DISNEY INFINITY Violet (UK)|Violet UK trailer Infinitylineup web1200.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_Chess1.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_Chess2.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_Mario1.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_Mario2.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_MonsterTruck1.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_MonsterTruck2.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_MonsterTruck3.jpg ToyBox_UnexpectedPairings_1.jpg ToyBox_UnexpectedPairings_2.jpg ToyBox_UnexpectedPairings_3.jpg DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Game Creation|Toy Box Game Creation trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Unexpected Pairings|Toy Box Unexpected Pairings trailer DISNEY INFINITY Power Discs|Power Disc trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Combat|Toy Box Combat trailer DISNEY INFINITY "Speaking Infinity"|Speaking Infinity trailer DISNEY INFINITY How to theme your Toy Box (Underwater Castle)|How to theme your Toy Box (Underwater Castle) DISNEY INFINITY How to Spawn Enemies|How to Spawn Enemies DISNEY INFINITY How to use Creativi-Toys (Party Cannon)|How to use the Party Cannon DISNEY INFINITY How to use Creativi-Toys (Super Cannon)|How to use the Super Cannon DISNEY INFINITY How to use Creativi-Toys (Repeater)|How to use the Repeater Lighting McQueen Exclusive.jpg|Exclusive silver Lightning McQueen figure at Toys "R" Us Lighting McQueen Exclusive 2.jpg Lighting McQueen Exclusive Hi-Res.jpg Power Disc Packaging.jpg|Power Disc Packaging Exclusive Power Disc Packaging.jpg|Exclusive Power Disc Packaging at Toys "R" Us Mike's Car Power Disc - Exclusive.jpg|Mike's New Car Power Disc exclusive at Toys "R" Us InfiniteSeries_McQueen_1.png InfiniteSeries_McQueen_2.png Toyboxflying.jpg Disneyinfinitymatermonstertruck-captjackcindrella'scairrage.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box Combat.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box Combat 2.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box Combat 3.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box Combat 4.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box Combat 5.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box Combat 6.jpg Perryridinglightningmcqueen.jpg DISNEY INFINITY How to Build with Physics Blocks|How to Build with Physics Blocks DISNEY INFINITY How to Theme Your Toy Box (Wreck-It-Ralph)|How to theme your Toy Box after Wreck-It Ralph DISNEY INFINITY How to Use Creativi-Toys (Side-Step Camera)|How to use the Side-Step Camera DISNEY INFINITY How to Use Creativi-Toys (Dual-Action Trigger)|How to use the Dual-Action Trigger DISNEY INFINITY How to Create a Race Track|How to create a Race Track DISNEY INFINITY How to Build a Soccer Stadium|How to build a Soccer Stadium Disney Infinity Action!|Disney Infinity: Action! trailer Disney Infinity X-Games Content|X-Games Content trailer Incredibleshelplightning.jpg References Category:Cars Video Games Category:Toy Story Video Games Category:The Incredibles Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Upcoming Category:Monsters, Inc. Video Games Category:Brave Video Games